fights and lillie
by moonyxpadfootxwormtailxprongs
Summary: ok i totally suck at summarys basically james gets the ump with sirius , and lily starts to fall for james , SIRIUSXOC LILYXJAMES REMUSXOC
1. 2 secrets told

james sat , thinking about a paticular red head ,with emerald green eyes , and a million dollar smile , that allways made him smirk more broadly then ever , but of course to lily this was just a sign that he had done someting really REALLY bad , and she never wanted to know what. " oh prongsie my darling , old remus has been waiting for so long , he was getting worried " , siruis came storming over with a large grin forming on his face when lupin blushed , and whacked siruis hard on the back.

"ow moony "

" yes padfoot my lovely airheaded twit"

"will you to stop bickering "

siruis looked taken aback at what james had said,and james noticed and quickly added in

" before old wormtail here wets himself with laughter "

pointing to a chubby kid rolling on the floor at the sight of the two best friends arguing , everyone laughed , untill by accident it kinda slipped up , to be honest , he really didn't mean it , but siruis really REALLY ruined it for james , and may be even their frendship.

" thank god james , i thought you were going to back turn into a woman , like last time , ewwwwwwwwww i mean you'd be sleeping in the girls dormitry again bluch.

siruis suddenly stopped dead in his tracks

oh god james is gunna hate me for saying that , sirius thought worriedly

james looked taken aback at first , but then he finally realised what his so called best mate had just told the whole school , and lily was sitting right there , with an angry expression that she ws trying to hide , but she could never hide it from him , and she knew that. they both knew that.

prongs gave an evil glare to padfoot , getting up to storm out , slowly going a dark shade of mahogany red .

" oh damn , seeya remus , seeya peter , " siruis waited hopefully , but james just turned and said.

" is that every one , seeya everyone EXEPT BLACK " he started to give a small but weak grin to lily , but stopped , " oh stuff it i'm going to bed wake me up and u'll find out how it feels to have the crutiates spell put on you . He stormed out with every one looking disbelievly at siruis

" what i never meant it " and he to stormed out .

lily groaned to her friends

" oh shit "

"what lily"

"black and potter with the ump "

" yeh so "

" at the same time "

" oh god , anyway i better go calm him down , i really don't think he meant it , he never tells anyone any secrets "

"your going to black , what about potter " tammie one of her best friends came running over exitedly

"well siruis is my boyfriend , not james so stuff him" carrie exlaimed

" jamie needs cheering up to , siruis just told a really big , astonishing , "she added in , "secret "

don't worry i'll go , anyway it's the boys common room , snd if you really wanna go over there , be my guest.

tammie turned so quick , that she doulbled over and tripped

" wo tammie , careful, you see if in were pad , or prongsie , i would just let you falll , but you know me much better than that " tammie looked up , to see a smirking lupin staring down and gripping her arms to stop her from falling .

she blushed

" i-i-i-i-i was j-just asto-o-onished sor-r-ry "

remus frowned she , tammie stammering , she never stamered it wasn't her, and for reason he didn't know why he really

REALLY LIKED it.

" siruis " carrie shouted looking franticly around for sirius

siruis sat in the corner of the library , feeling stupid and upset , they were best friends , and he had to say that , what a plonker , he really hadn't meant it , and now he was gonna do somethin bac... ohhhhhhhhhh no , siruis panicked , last friday , he had spilled millions of secrets , about his gfriend tammie , he was drunk and james was taking advantage AGAIN , shit he'll tell her , it will ruin me , i love her so much , oh god did i just think that . " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "

tammie rebounded she knew that scream , it was so familiar , and it came from the library

siruis ran , he knew carrie had bin looking for him , he sat down on his bed , looking over at james lying their peace-fully , he gasped a letter plopped down in front of him " thanks errol u clutz , go through the window , he laughed and then looked at the letter frowning slightly, he was scared , it had the mark of worry ,

" shit " he shouted loudly

" shutup bastard ttrying to get to sleep here " james grumbled half asleep , but awake enough to know that it was siruis

siruis fumbled through the letter and gasped , he ranout of his dorm and into carrie's

'' oh god c-c-c arrie please wake up plz '' he shook her knowing she'd do her nut , but he did'nt care

lily woke up and screamed , causing the lot of her dorm friends to wake up , including carrie

" SIRUIS GET OUT GET OUT GET ...

siruis looked astonished at first , he could feel tears welling up in his eyes , and rolling down his supple cheeks , and could hear an uncontrollable cry .that seemed to be coming from him .

carrie stared ,

remus burst in and went straight over to tammie , who was blushing furuiosly

'' errrr not a good time then aye , padfoot are you crying " , siruis covered his face in embarrasment , wishing his best friend ( james ) was here right now.

" no go on what did you want to tell tammie , siruis said trying to grin but failing miserably

" n-n-n-no don't worry , another time , why r u crying , lupin suddenly looked nervous and wracked .

" siruis sat down , well first it was james ...

" oh 4 god sake is that it " ;lly asked annoyed

"no then th-th-there was a letter ...

" go on " lupin sed frowning miserably , everyone knew he allready knew , he had to be soooo smart didn't he.

" mum a-a-and dad a-re d-d-d- "

" oh you lot shut the hell up " everyone looked round to see an annoyed james at the doorstep , " awww is paddfoot cwying , should knew , he allways cry's baby , he laughrd evilly , and turned as tho he was the best guy in the universe , and slammed the door shut .

" why me , he was my best friend , i like him still , but he toild everyon " no that was a lie , he didnt care bout htat , but lily had heard , EMBARRASSING , he stormed back up to his dorm and lay flat on his bed , slowly drifting off to sleep. dreaming about a red heard girl called lily.

" now that the GIT has gone , back to the subject ," lily paused , '' siruis ''

" i can't say it " " read the letter

" oh god siruis i'm so sorry , he suddenly felt llots of arms and remus eyes , feeling very sorry for him , but he wern't happy , he needed james to be sorry for him to , he couldn't get through it if james wern't there

lupin knew exactly what padfoot was thinking " don't worry , he'll get over it , but you really need do need james to get you through it , i mean he's the only one who can help with this sorta thing , "

" huh " lily looked mockingly " james couldn't in a hartbeat." she laughed , but stopped when she felt 2 pairs of boy's eyes glaring at her .

" what "

" MAY- BE TO YOU JAMES , IS AN ARSE OLLE , BUT THATS ONLY BECAUSE HE'S BEEN TRYING TO WIN YOU OVER FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS "

" but "

"lupin continued , ignoring lil'y s interuption " HE REALLY IS NICE WHEN YOU GET TO KNOW HIM , HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT GOT ME THROUGH MY PARENTS DEATH , shit i can't speak loud anymore , but you know fully well what i mean.

" oh don't look so suprised '' s iruis said with a note of sarcasm in his voice , but it vanished as quick as it had appeared , i'm going to bed guys , he wiped his tears , just in case james was up , and went to sleep thinking about his parents , and the last words he had said to them , thank god he was nice that day , thank god ..

james woke up and went down for his breakfast , i need to tell padfoot and lupin about my dream , he thought , no wait i don't like padfoot , ohh remus will just smile , i need padfoot to smirk and start to crack up histericly , he WAS my best friend , but maybe he still feels like it , he sit at the griffyndor table , staring into space , numbingly

carrie and lily walked past him , and james couldn't help but turn to carrie and say

" hey carries so how is that big boil on your back , and the doll you cuddle every night " he remarked laughing

" huh , how do you know that "

" old GITTY siruis " he said through clenched teeth "

carrie stormed of to find siruis , and in none other than 3 minutes , padfoot came running in looking really sad , and crying because of it "

james hated to see him cry , god why was he feeling guilty , he did it to him , but he couldn't help it , he wasn't ever the one to do stuff to his m8's , he knew siruis never meant it , but it had hurt , but why was he doing it that bad , i mean " carrie meant the world to him , i'm evil , evil , evil " he started to bang his head in repetion to , im evil , he rembered lily and james started to feel him-self tense up this was his last year , and james had alllready showed he was an arrogant prick , no way was she ever going to like him now

not having a clue she was their he started to mutter things under his breath " god i'm a prick , what is wrong with me , i an arrogant ,useless , airheaded stuck-up bubble headed disaster , just like mum and dad had all-ways said , i h8 them if they hadn't done it to me , i would be nicer , well id be a bit nicer , so i could at least become friends with lily , she must think im an idiot , a stupid , thick , ugly , disaster , i don't see how so many girls can actully like me , i mean if you looked at me properly , i aint that good , siruis is better than me , and so is lupin , yet no-one goes 4 him , gods i'm confused "

lily smiled , he had changed a bit after all , her stomach sarted to move inside her , as she looked at him , her lip started to tremble , he was so gorgeus , no what am i thinking ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww , this is james potter , JAMES POTTER WERE TALKING ABOUT , not brad pitt, she shook of the thought , james looked up with a dazed lily standing over him " ahhhhhh" he fell back and THUD he lay flat on his back on the floor " owww" he grinned

" god i love that smile " lily thought

' ewwwwwwwww ' she sed out loud

'' oh come on evans i'm not that bad '

'' look i have to go ''

carrie was smirking " you like james potter , she whispered directly into lily's ear " no i do not "

do to

do not

do too

do not

doo not

doo to

" see i tolfd u , she laughed "

" anyway u and situis "

" i hate him , hate him , HATE HIM , siruis looked over , pretending to look happy , but everyone knew when he was upset , his eyes didn't twinkle nearly enough , and he hadn't cracked a joke , or a prank in 2 days.

lly stormed up to james and started to shout " what "

" you self centered git , look what you done to black , potter."

" look he deserved it , after what he said "

" oh get over it , can't you see he's down right miserable without having you as a friend , he really didn't know , plzzzzz just "

" NO I ABSOLUTLY HATE HIM , AND BLACK KNOW YOU , DON'T YOU DOG ,, he spat , siruis got up and turned to him , '' I HATE YOU JAMES , YOU KNOW WHAT YOU REMEMBER WHAT LILY SAID , THAT YOU GO UPSET ALL WEEK , I SAY EXACTLY WHAT SHE SAID , EXEPT THAT YOU R A HORRIBLE FRIEND , AND PETER Y PUT A ONION IN FRONT OF MY FACE , he shouted trying to cover up the fact he was crying , but james knew , he wanted to cry too , but decided against it .

" ohhhhhhh " he banged his hed on the table once more , leaving nothing but a mark on the top of his fore-head , james looked fustreated , he hated him self , and lily hated him more . " god i'm a prick "

" yes you r , now say sorry , he needs you to help him get through it " she sat down next to him , feeling nher pulse skip , and she did'nt know why

" get through what " james asked aware of lily's closeness , and his hart beat like a drum playing in perfect symphony .

" did no one tell you , he needs someone , and now that carrie's gone he has no-one to talk to , you could have helped him triugh it , he needs YOU , he realyy misses you too , altho he's too stubborn to admit it . james , hisparents are dead , gone , by voldemort .

" SHIT ''

''james ''

'' i'm an idiot "

" SIRUIS "

" WHAT ,

LOOK I'M REALLY SORRY , ABOUT EVERYTHING ,

siruis turned and shook his head , go away and leave ,me alone , i have somehing to do ,

lily walked to james and sed , nothing u can do will let him like you now

. but there was something he could do , something that would get siruis friendship back , not to mention winning lily , but 4 once he didn't care , this one would be brilliant , an anouncement to remember


	2. more secrets told and letter for sirius

" Siruis " Carrie shouted looking franticly around for Sirius

Siruis sat in the corner of the library , feeling stupid and upset , they were best friends , and he had to say that , what a plonker , he really hadn't meant it , and now he was gonna do somethin bac... ohhhhhhhhhh no , siruis panicked , last friday , he had spilled millions of secrets , about his girl friend Carrie , he was drunk and james was taking advantage AGAIN , shit he'll tell her , it will ruin me , i love her so much , oh god did i just think that . " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "

Carrie rebounded she knew that scream , it was so familiar , and it came from the library

Siruis ran , he knew Carrie had bin looking for him , he sat down on his bed , looking over at james lying their peace-fully , and gasped as letter plopped down in front of him " thanks Errol you clutz , go through the window , he laughed and then looked at the letter frowning slightly, he was scared , he never got letters , he had no one to send him lettyers at hogwarts ,

" Shit " he shouted loudly

" shut up you bastard, trying to get to sleep here " James grumbled half asleep , but awake enough to know that it was Siruis

Siruis fumbled through the letter and gasped , he ran out of his dorm and into Carrie's .

'' oh god c-c-c Carrie please wake up please '' he shook her knowing she'd do her nut , but he didn't care.

Lily woke up and screamed , causing the lot of her dorm friends to wake up , including Carrie

" SIRUIS GET OUT, GET OUT, GET ..."

Siruis looked astonished at first , he could feel tears welling up in his eyes , and rolling down his supple cheeks , and could hear an uncontrollable crying sound .that seemed to be coming from him .

Carrie stared ,

Remus burst in and went straight over to Tammie , who was blushing furuiosly

'' Errrr not a good time then right ... Padfoot are you crying " he asked turning to Sirius , Siruis covered his face in embarrasment , wishing his best friend ( James ) was here right now.

" No go on what did you want to tell Tammie" , Siruis said trying to grin but failing miserably.

" N-n-n-no don't worry , another time , why are you crying , Lupin suddenly looked nervous and wracked .

" Siruis sat down , well first it was James ... "

" Oh for god sake is it just that coz if it is i swear i will force james to be your'e freind again if it will get you to shut up and get out of our dorm" Lily asked annoyed

"No then th-th-there was a letter ...

" Go on " Lupin said frowning miserably , everyone knew he allready knew , he had to be soooo smart didn't he.

" Oh you lot shut the hell up " everyone looked round to see an annoyed James at the doorstep , " awww is Padfoot cwying , should of known , he was allways cry's baby , he laughed evilly , and turned as though he was the best guy in the universe , and slammed the door shut .

[james

" Why me , he was my best friend , i like him still , but he told everyone " no that was a lie , he didnt care about that , but lily had heard , EMBARRASSING , he stormed back up to his dorm and lay flat on his bed , slowly drifting off to sleep. dreaming about a red head girl called lily.

[back in girls dorm

" Now that the GIT has gone , back to the subject ," Lily paused , '' Siruis ''

" I can't say it " " read the letter.

The others took the letter and read it ,

" Oh god Siruis i'm so sorry , he suddenly felt lots of arms and Remus's eyes , feeling very sorry for him , but he still wasn't happy , he needed James to be sorry for him to , he couldn't get through it if James wern't there

Lupin knew exactly what Padfoot was thinking " don't worry , he'll get over it , but you really do need James to get you through it , i mean he's the only one who can help with this sorta thing , "

" Huh " Lily looked mockingly " James couldn't in a heartbeat." she laughed , but stopped when she felt two pairs of boy's eyes glaring at her .

" What "

" MAY- BE TO YOU JAMES , IS AN ARSE HOLE , BUT THATS ONLY BECAUSE HE'S BEEN TRYING TO WIN YOU OVER FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS " Lupin screamed

" but "

"Lupin continued , ignoring lil'y s interuption " HE REALLY IS NICE WHEN YOU GET TO KNOW HIM , HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT GOT ME THROUGH MY PARENTS DEATH , shit i can't speak loud anymore , but you know fully well what i mean.

" Oh don't look so suprised '' Siruis said with a note of sarcasm in his voice , but it vanished as quick as it had appeared , "i'm going to bed guys" , he wiped his tears , just in case James was up , and went to sleep thinking about his dad ( nice and he was muggle ) ,and the last words he had said to him , thank god he was nice that day , thank god ..


	3. reveng guilt better

james woke up and went down for his breakfast , i need to tell padfoot and lupin about my dream , he thought , no wait i don't like padfoot , ohh remus will just smile , i need padfoot to smirk and start to crack up histericly , he WAS my best friend , but maybe he still feels like it , he sit at the griffyndor table , staring into space , numbingly

carrie and lily walked past him , and james couldn't help but turn to carrie and say

" hey carrie so how is that big boil on your back , and the doll you cuddle every night " he remarked laughing.

" Huh , how do you know that ",

" old GITTY siruis " he said through clenched teeth "

carrie stormed of to find siruis , and in none other than three minutes , padfoot came running in looking really sad , and crying because his eyes out , apparantly notcaring at who ever saw him cry "

james hated to see him cry , god why was he feeling guilty , he did it to him , but he couldn't help it , he wasn't ever the one to do stuff to his m8's , he knew siruis never meant it , but it had hurt , but why was he doing it that bad , i mean " carrie meant the world to him , i'm evil , evil , evil " he started to bang his head in repetion to , im evil , he rembered lily,and james started to feel him-self tense up this was his last year , and james had alllready showed he was an arrogant prick , no way was she ever going to like him now

not having a clue she was their he started to mutter things under his breath " god i'm a prick , what is wrong with me , i am arrogant ,useless , airheaded, stuck-up, bubble headed disaster , just like mum and dad had all-ways said , i h8 them if they hadn't done it to me , i would be nicer , well id be a bit nicer , so i could at least become friends with lily , she must think im an idiot , a stupid , thick , ugly , disaster , i don't see how so many girls can actully like me , i mean if you looked at me properly , i aint that good , siruis is better than me , and so is lupin , yet no-one goes four him , god i'm confused ".

lily smiled , he had changed a bit after all , her stomach started to move inside her , as she looked at him , her lip started to tremble , he was so gorgeus , no what am i thinking ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww , this is james potter , JAMES POTTER WERE TALKING ABOUT , not brad pitt, she shook of the thought , james looked up with a dazed lily standing over him " ahhhhhh" he fell back and THUD he lay flat on his back on the floor " owww" he grinned

' god i love that smile' lily thought

" ewwwwwwwww '' she said out loud

'' oh come on evans i'm not that bad '

'' look i have to go ''

carrie was smirking " you like james potter , she whispered directly into lily's ear " no i do not "

"do to"

"doo not"

"doo not''

''doo to''

" see i told u , she laughed "

" anyway u and siruis "

" i hate him , hate him , HATE HIM , siruis looked over , pretending to look happy , but everyone knew when he was upset , his eyes didn't twinkle nearly enough , and he hadn't cracked a joke , or a prank in two days.

lly stormed up to james and started to shout " what "

" you self centered git , look what you done to black , potter."

" look he deserved it , after what he said "

" oh get over it , can't you see he's down right miserable without having you as a friend , he really didn't know , plzzzzz just "

" NO I ABSOLUTLY HATE HIM , AND BLACK KNOWS DON'T YOU , DON'T YOU , IF YOUR DAD WAS TO DIE , IT'D BE YOUR FAULT , AND ME , I'D BE WATCHING , LAUGHIN AT THE FACT THAT DEAR OLD MR BLACK IS DEAD HA HA,, he spat , siruis got up and turned to him ,

" YOU KNOW WHAT , I HATE YOU JAMES , YOU REMEMBER WHAT LILY SAID ,THE THING THAT GOT U UPSET ALL WEEK , I SAY EXACTLY WHAT SHE SAID DOUBLED, EXEPT THAT YOU R A HORRIBLE FRIEND , AND PETER Y HAVE U PUT A ONION IN FRONT OF MY FACE , IT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE I'M CRYING , AND I WOULD BLOODY WELL NEVER CRY BECAUSE OF HIM , ITS JUST I'M ALLERGIC TO PETER , SO------ GET LOST PETER , he shouted trying to cover up the fact he was crying , but james knew ,y ,because he wanted to cry too , but decided against it . and siruis ran , not even bothering to cover his face that seemed to be full of many different shades of water .

" ohhhhhhh " he banged his hed on the table once more , leaving nothing but a mark on the top of his fore-head , james looked fustrated , he hated him self , and lily hated him more . " god i'm a prick "

" i cant believe you , you brought his dad into it , okay mean to me , but to your best friend , i knew you were low , but that was beyond low-----ness , like lower than lower its self , and i never made sense but you know what i mean , and now he is not gunna want anyone to help him get through it ".

" get through what " james asked aware of lily's closeness , and his hart beat like a drum playing in perfect symphony .

" did no one tell you , he needs someone , and now that carrie's gone he has no-one to talk to , you could have helped him through it , he needed YOU , although he's too stubborn to admit it . james , his dad" s dead , gone , by lestrange , she broke out of askaban yesterday , for all we know sirius could be next , and it might not be lestrange , god james the last words you'll ever say ' .i hate you , i hope your dad is dead , evil "

" SHIT ''

''james ''

'' i'm an idiot "

" SIRUIS "

" WHAT ,

"LOOK I'M REALLY SORRY , ABOUT EVERYTHING"!,

siruis turned and shook his head , "go away and leave me alone , i have something to do" ,

lily walked to james and sed , nothing u can do will let him like you now

. but there was something he could do , something that would win lily's heart and mostly get siruis friendship back , this one would be brilliant , an anouncement to remember.


	4. the announcement , and lily

james ran of , leaving lily looking confused and scared , worried what he was actully going to do , she didn't want to know why , but their seemed to be a smile slowly working its way around her face

trying to get him back , and he hadn't done anything to gHe was actully et them into trouble , well at least not yet anyway, he turned around to lily , and smiled , but not his usal annoying smirk , it was different , but it wasn't to any one else , must be the food , she thought.

" james " lupin ran over to a rather gloomy james , he hated not talking to siruis and james together , it was sure torture , but definitly to the pair of them , he could tell they still sorta liked eachover , but they were really stubborn , i mean siruis told a secret , and even worse , james actully made siruis's love of his life BREAK up with him , surley he felt bad for that . siruis really had the worst of it , the girl freind thing , dead parents , and 1 of his BEST friends gone , as for james well ,as much as he denies it , really he started it , .

" yeh moony , hay i was thinking , does padfoot have to be in this marauder's club , he is so annoying , and i absolutly hate him , peter won't mind , trust me , he smiked evilly , so remee watcha think"

" no , god james he really didn' t mean it why do you have to act like this to him , he's going through a lot allready , you really are an arrogant prick"

james smirked

" look i was joking , anyway he WILL like me again , be sure on that"

" wat r u gunna do " lupin was frowning looking really worried"

you'll see , seeya moony , niiiiiiiiiiiiight.

james ran of to the speaker phone at the top of the great hall , and started to speak .

" siruis black "

" oh no , he ain't saying sorry on the speaker , it will just make it worse " lily was frantic,'' oh where is he , oh the great hall thats 10 minutes away shit''

" siruis black'' he continued laughing at his ' mates' look on his face

'' right , i have said sorry , but you seem to be bloody stubborn as usal , now again i'm saying sorry , and it's on speaker , embarrasing my self on here in front of the whole school , so pleeeease forgive me , i was just angry coz u told my secret in front of everyone , i needed revenge , oh this is silly , and siruis i... he was cut of by a loud scream , but a girls scream , not his definitly , more ... LILY'S .

" LILY , STAND BACK , MOVE " jame's voice was blaring from the speaker phone

" oh my god james wat is it " lily didn't know what was happening , all she could figure out was a dark shadow ,that belonged presumably to a large big SCARY man , and why was james protecting her as tho she were a peice of fragile treasure .

" LiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY , I SEEEEEEEEEED MOOOOOOOOOVE"

Lily froze , " i-i-i-is that l-l-lord v-voldemort " james nodded

" now move" james looked at lily , hoping she would leave before he hurt her , voldemort was so strong , he could do anything , and he , james potter , was absolutly petrified .

lupin swore under his breath , but not loud enough for anyone else to hear .

siruis looked as tho he was going to lunge into the room , he was really touched at the announcement , but he hadn't known wether to forgive him , but now he might even die , and the last word he had said , was get lost prongs , get lost to groping for lily , i hate you , he suddenly felt really bad.

back with the voldemort problem

lily couldn't move , it weren't that she didn't want to , i was just she couldn't , she was shocked.

she heard a voice inside her head screaming at her telling her to move , and another teling her to not care , just let herself die , no-one would care , her parents hated her , and petunia well petunia , absolutly loathed her . but people would care , her friends , the marauders , the marauders , why would they care . their not bad really , a voice said at the top of her battling brain. no , especially not james , huh , yeh james would care , he wouldn't cry , or would he . yes he would , he loves me , he's told me so many times . and for once this thought actully made her smile , a warming smile that quickly left as fast as it had appeared . reality struck , the voices stopped , and all she could hear was two voices arguing , ohhhhhhh siruis and james . no that aint sirry , oh god i forgot vold--ermort and james .

" lily plz move he will do something "

james didn't know why , she wern't moving , he knew that if she didn't she would more than likely be injured or worse die , and james couldn't live without lily , that sounded corny even inside his head , he smirked , but just like lily , it dissapeared quickly.

james heard a bang and saw voldemort standing with an evil glare ready to hurt lily

" noooooo don't you dare touch lily , i swear i will kill you , plz anyone but lily ".

none of them lily , james , voldy , were aware that the speakers were still on and that every girl , boy , teacher , groundskeeper , was listening , and feeling really tense .

lupin was scared , which was weird , he usally scared people , wot with him being a were wolf , not the other way round , but he was , he was scared for his friend , his BEST friend.

siruis was speechless , he swore that he would forgive james ,only if he survived , this had made him realise that siruis black would do absolutly do anything for james , he would rather die than even betray him , or kill him , and it went for lupin and peter too , well more lupin and james than peter. and they all knew that , coz they felt exactly the same way too.

back with voldy

" anyone but lily , you say , well what about black , i might be able to use him for somink , lestrange has been worrying , or maybe remus , now choose , lily , remus , or black.

everyone was quiet , carrie was looking at siruis longingly , and siruis was scared , lupin was trembling , over a delighted yet scared tammie , and lily was frozen solid , none of them knew who it was gunna be , but each of them were sure it was them.

james was terrified , lupin was his best m8 , and so was siruis even tho , thay needed to work things out , and lily well he loved her too much to see her die, he suddenly knew who it was gunna be , who he was gunna choose

tension tightened , like one of them tv game shows , who was about to be evicted.

james answered in a heavy teary voice.

" lily , i love her so much , and i will not see her dye ."

" and lupin is one of the gang , and my best friend , so no"

siruis felt suddenly light

and carrie was crying , altho he couldn't see , carrie still loved him a lot

" and siruis , we may have had an argument , but i sure as well will not let him die , he's till one of the marauders , and usally a great , funny , annoying , mate . usally."

" well who then becoz someone will get hurt , might not die , but yes they will get hurt " a mongy voice grumbled like a blackness never experienced before.

james gulped

" me "

gasps and shrieks came and all three chioces looked distraught , but lily saw , the bright blue sparks , flying from the wand and hitting james hard in the chest ,

" JAAAAAAAMMESS"

james collapsed on the ground , screaming in agony , as voldemort slowly disapeared leaving a slow echoing laugh like a manic

the hospital wing lady rushed in , and grabbed james , with complete terror.

lily , siruis and lupin were scared. was he dead .

lily was stuck , for one she couldnt get over james , he really cared if she got hurt , and then he sacrificed him self to save them , awww, and his eyes seemed to sparkle with worry , making her melt , and forget everything . she didn't , she couldn't , no , how was it , how was it that lily potter had finally fallen for james harold potter.


	5. sirius

siruis slowly walked to the boy's dormitry scared at what james had done , he HAD sacrificed him-self , he should really forgive him , but should he , he'd 'dissed' his dead father , but he never told him , HA and he made cariie brake up with him , CARRIE why carrie , he never thought this way about anyone , he would give up anything , ewww i'm turning like james , siruis shivered , and started to faintly laugh , at all the memories of his times with james , no making up with james , meant no more marauders and no more exeptionly fun days , that tired him out , or when he got drunk , no more james to be drunk with him , i mean being drunk with lupin was just as fun but he barley got drunk , he remembered what he said when he had visited him " look if you don't make up with me when i wake up , then don't worry , its then or NEVER".

i hate ul tomatums , grrrrrrrrrrr . he sat down at the nearest bench , just far enough to hear nothing , and far enough to see the river , he loved this spot , he allways went here to think , and whenever he went missing , james allways knew where to look , but he never came angry , he allways came happy , so he could cheer padfoot up , as he thought about it , he was allways the best friend he had ever had , and of course remus was just as great, but every word he said had hurt , i mean an announcement couldn't make it better , a tear silently fell rolling down his supple cheeks , and before he knew it , a thousand tears where falling , as he thought about his friend , and his only love he had ever had , he really wished she'd forgive him . he knew he was crying, he had felt the wet , and heard his voice , he put his head in his hands , and started to cry more uncontollable . but not letting his voice come out any more.

" errrrrr hem , siruis , we really need to talk pleeeeze"

: siruis turned around , and his heart jumped , as he quickly turned around to hide his face that was full of a thousand sparkling drops

" a-a-a-re you crying"

" no , get lost , and go away"

" fine , i'll go , if you really want me to , then fine "

she went to leave , looking really un-happy

" NO WAIT , cat , look i'm really sorry , but i was drunk , and i never meant to say anything , i would never tell anyone your secrets , for one and one only reason , pleaase pleeease forgive me pleeeease "

" i might , but i wanna know your reason first , you know the one and only reason , and if its good enough then sure i will forgive you " she never thought he'd tell her , i mean just for her , and the thing he said was really unexpected .

" its really embarrasing , do i have to "

" yes you do "

she didn't know what to expect , she was frightned and just wanted to leave but she couldn't , as much as he wouldn't admit it he WAS crying , and she loved him , she loved him soooo much , but she knew he didn't think that , he wasn't going to tell her .

" loook i'll just go , don't worry , plz don't cry , tho .

cat turned and opened the door , and walked out , feeling a tear roll down her cheek ,

siruis jolted up , not really knowing what he was doing , and ran out trying to find her ,

" CARRIE "

carrie looked suprised , she nearlly screamed as she heard her name echoing through the hall

" WHAT "

" COME HERE "

" I CAN'T , TELL ME QUICK , I CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE "

siruis bit his lip , at least if she rejected him in there , then it wouldn't be as embarrasing , but here everyone could hear , and everyone looked extremely interested in what he had to say , but this was his last chance , and he needed to tel her , even if she rejected him ,which to him was gunna happen.

" I -I-I-I-I-I L , YOU WILL PROBALLY HATE THIS BUT , I KINDA , I REALLY , I TOTALLY"

" WHAT , I WILL BE LATE FOR LESSON "

" OK " he gulped " I LOVE YOU"

cat looked taken aback at first , and it took her a few seconds to get what he had just said , she ran over to siruis and whispered quitly in his ear

" i love you too "

she felt his lips suddenly fall onto hers , and she felt that happiness , she had lost , at that moment , time stopped .

" you better be off to quidditch practise game " he smirked , and carrie could feel her-self melting on the inside , how could she have ever hated him , but she had , since first year , but now , she knew him , she knew him well , and she liked him , no she loved him.

siruis couldn't believe what he had just said , but it was true , and he never cared at what anyone else thought , he could the people gasping , and saying that james had changed him , but he hadn't changed , he was the same , just as james , but he had a girl , a girl that made his heart feel like mush , and he loved it , he loved her.

( ok that was really bad , and corny , but oh well , i liked it , soooo there)

james woke up in a room he couldn't recognise , why was here , and the memories of what had happened started flooding back , voldemort , lily , siruis , remus , and him , he looked up to see a smiling lily evans , remus lupin , and peter . he wanted padfoot though ,

he heard someone cough , and clap their mouth , as tho he didn't want him to know he was there , james looked at the direction he had heard it , and saw siruis black standing behind lily , staring at the floor , holding on to a smiling carrie , thank god carrie's back with him . james sat up , with a hurt face , he wished siruis would forgive him , but he never knew anymore. why did he havesuch a temper .

" james " siruis had finally spoken .

" yes " james pretended to sound cold , but it came out as a mix of cold and warm , and it sounded more like he was confused and he was , but he would never admit that.

" look " he hesitated he wanted to get it over with . " look im s-s-s-sorry for telling your secret , and i do forgive you for what you said , just please be my friend again , its so boring by my self"

james jumped up and hugged siruis tight , but after about 10 seconds he looked rather embarrased

" err should i take that as a yes" siruis smirked

james looked angry , but soon smiled , and unknown to him made lily turn to mush.

" good to have you back mate " he smirked

" thank god thats over " carrie jumped in .

" anyway so what convinced you to be with siruis again " lily smiled , and this time turning james to mush

she smiled " he said he loved me , in front of loadsa people "

everyone laughed , making comments , with siruis shouting going red , and trying to change the subject

thank god it was finally back to normal , or thats what they thought , no one knew what was gunna happen tomroow


	6. happy birthday

james was frantic , yay it was his birthday , thank god he had made up with siruis , he didn't know what he was gonna get for his birthday , but today he had to do something , to make this night memoriable , in many ways

" oi prongsie , get up "

" 1 more minute " james grumbled it may have been his birthday but he weren' t getting up a 7 o clock .

" ok , so you don't want your presents "

james jumped up , to see a large pile of presents , waiting for him , by all of his friends , he tore at the presents , hoping he had got a nimbus 1998 ,.

his first one he had ripped open to see a broom stick repair kit , why did he need that , nothing could make his old broom better , but lupin just smiled and as if he knew what he was thinking said

" that'll go with siruis's present "

james was confused , but happy and wondered what in earth padfoot had got for him.

his next present was from peter , it consisted of a small trophy with a moving snitch ,m he was delighted , surly he knows i'm goood , he smirked to him-self , and went for his parents present. he tore it open really hoping , but no , no nimbus 1998. he looked dissapointed as he noticed that it was just a book on how to handel your broom , grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr .

he opened all the others , and reallised he had never told lily it was his birthday , but she wouldn't buy him anything anyway , she hated him .

so instead he lunged at siruis , and made a puppy face , so that he could get his present . but siruis just smiled .

" guess what it is "

" WHAT "

"guess "

" but it's my birthday , no logic pleeeeeease "

" just guess "

" er something to do with pranks " thinking at what siruis was like

" no"

" quidittch"

he nodded

james folded his arms , and glared , why does everyone have to get me something to do with quidittch"

" if you don't want it , i love it , so "

" no just give it to me "

" old prongs , never could wait , ok here you go " siruis whistled to an old bird , at the window , carrying a large package

" a whistle , you brought me a whistle "

" no" he laughed

the owl flew in , and the package landed next to james , his eyes grew wide , as he began to rip open the package . he gasped , and started to stutter , looking at siruis , merely being able to mutter a small thanks .

" a-a-a- nimbus 1998 , you are the best friend ever " siruis smirked , and pulled out his , and said look we both have it now yay us.

" i know mate , i know mate "

they all laughed , and james just stood and watched the nimbus 1998 , astonished , he was sooo grateful for his present , but how was he gunna pay him back HOW , great he knew .

" siruis "

"yes prongsie my angel "

" oi , you know as soon as i get back i'll give you loads of money i swear , i've been saving up for one of these , so i'll give you all that "

siruis looked taken aback at first , but slowly shook his head

" no mate , i brought that for you , and i don't want the money back , and duh everyone knows you really wanted it , thats why i brought it for you "

" but"

" no but's now shut up , i'm going to the great hall "

" thanks siruis "

but he had allready gone , and he decided to just follow them , on the way he met lily , and smiled at her , but not a smirk , just a normal average smile , nothing could make his day better , nothing ( thats what he thought )

Lily rushed over , with a sorry look on her face , she couldn't believe she hadn't remembered his birth-day. earlier that day siruis had the nerve to actully say that she should tell him that SHE loved him , i mean yeh she did , there was no denying that , but she could never tell him, i mean he might not like her anymore .

" lily whats wrong , i mean evans "

" ok one you can call me lily , don't worry .and two i'm really sorry i forgot your birth-day .

" it's not like i thought you would , don't worry , i thought you hated me "

" i don't hate you , pot... james , i like you and everything , like a friend , "

" a friend " a small smirk formed at his face as she said this .

" i mean , only if you actully want to be friends , not if you don't , but i'd love to be friends with you , im confusing " she groaned

" errrr yeh sure , errr yeh , errr , and you thought you were confusing " he laughef , and to his suprise so did lily

" friends"

" friends"

james put out his hand , so that she could shake on it , lily thought for a while , but shook her head ., and instead walked over to a rather suprised james and hugged him hard , feeling herself warm up , at his touch . james stoood , amazed , and watched as the confusing lily evans walked of.

lily walked of , happy , but she had a problem , she could feel her-self walking back ,what was she doing , he looked as confused as she did , but as she came closer , she whispered quietly in his ear .

" happy birthday james " he felt him self tense up , at the closeness of the girl with suburban red hair .she felt her self turn into something that wasn't alive , something she couldn't feel , and then she stopped.

" lily err what are you doing "

" sorry , daydreaming"

lily stepped back , but unconsienly she couldn't help , she slipped , and landed faintly on his supple lips , leaving him blushing from ear to ear, she stepped of after five minutes. blushing james spluttered he didn't now what to do .

" er sorry lily "

lily smiled , and hugged him tight and repiled

" james , look i don't care what you say , but will you go to hogsmeade with me "

" what like like like a "

james was gonna say like friends , and was totally suprised about what lily said

" like like - like on a date , with me " lily looked at her shoes , she didn't know what was so facinating about her shoes , but she couldn't look at his face , she could feel he was suprised may be even smirking"

" e-e-er yeh s-s-s-sure"

james couldn't believe it this was better than a nimbus 1998 , wow.

he rushed of and ran to his dorm , and started to shout , grinning forcefully , and jumping up and down like a crazed three year old.

" what the ...james "

" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

" james what " lupin sorta shouted it , making an annoyed carrie and tammie storm in , ready to claw , but they stopped as they saw his face beaming happily at them .

" whats up with him remus " tammie said quietly

" erm i dunno really , ask him"

but james interupoted and shouted .

" l-l-l-l-l-l-lily"

" what about lily "

sirius and carrie shouted together , they laughed and sirius walked to carrie and hugged her tightly.

" lily , lily , lily , lily she ..."

" she what "remus exlaimed tired.

" she kissed me "

" WHAT " everyone shouted at the top of there lungs and sooon the whole of gryffindor knew about it

" and she asked me to go with her to hogsmeade "

" wow , wow , i mean ... wow " that was all remus could say

" nice vocabulary reem " tammie smirked , and remus blushed vicously , leaving carrie , sirius and james smirking to each other.

after about ten minutes thay all went to bed , and once again sirius tho8ught about carie and carrie thought about sirius . james thought about lily , and lily thought about james. remus thought about tammie and tammie thought remus . a whole big thinking thing.


End file.
